1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a remote control unit for an external video apparatus such as a video camera, a VTR (video-tape recorder) or the like, and more particularly to such a remote control unit which has a large information processing capacity and is highly multi-functional.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto a variety of remote control units have been extensively used to remotely control in hand an external objective video apparatus such as a video camera or a VTR. Of these remote control units, there is one which is facilitated in operation by displaying various characters and graphic information for each operational mode.
However, difficulties have been encountered in such a conventional remote control unit as set forth below: For example, in case of one for a video camera, an operator cannot see an image or picture at the view finder of the video camera and therefore it is difficult to make a sufficient control operation without looking through the view finder of the video camera. Additionally, in case of one for a VTR, the remote control operation for video-tape editing or the like must be made upon displaying a video image on the screen of a television receiver for the purpose of monitoring. These are considerably troublesome in practical use.